La sorpresa del Dragón
by samantha1807
Summary: Para Harry llevar su matrimonio con Draco no era fácil, el creía en el rubio, pero las cosas no están nada bien, Draco estaba ocultando algo, el necesitaba una explicación y se la pediría ahora mismo, sin darse cuenta de termina actuando como un idiota/ (YAOI, Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

Para Harry ese día era el peor, prefería no salir de su oficina, hoy era 31 de diciembre eran las 11 de la mañana y ya se encontraba agotado, a pesar del jefe de Aurores más joven y de que ya no habían tantos crímenes en la ciudad para el los últimos 7 meses habían sido agotadores, pero cual era el motivo de su agotamiento, hace exactamente 7 meses el de había casado con nada más y nada más que el príncipe de las serpientes.

Suspiro pesadamente, aun recordaba el matrimonio, que a pesar de haber invitado a todos sus amigos y compañeros del colegio, habían terminado asistiendo no más de 40 personas, no todos podían entender que se hubiera casado con mortifago.

Draco había tenido la cara en alto durante toda la fiesta, no le importo, pero para Harry había sido realmente triste, la gente por la que él lucho y defendió, incluso al extremo de arriesgar su vida, no lo apoyaba en aquello que consideraba sería uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, ni siquiera todos los Weasley habían asistido.

La primera pelea había sido la misma noche de la boda, antes de irse de luna de miel, provocando que los primeros 3 días de matrimonio Draco no le prestara ni pisca de atención, pero ese solo fue el principio de los problemas.

Cuando volvieron a casa, ya reconciliando y habiendo acordado que vivirían su amor, empezaron a llegar las invitaciones para las distintas celebraciones en la ciudad, ya que como jefe de aurores y salvador del mundo mágico, él debía estar presente, pero el problema estuvo en que las entradas, llegaban solo para Harry y sin pareja, Draco no menciono nada, para Harry que no estaba tan familiarizado con los protocolos de este tipo de eventos no le pareció nada raro, hasta que llego a una de las primeras cenas, todos habían llegado acompañados, sus esposas, parejas o consortes, todos y cada uno de ellos, busco a sus amigos consiguiendo que Ron le mostrara su entrada, que decía explícitamente "Señor Ronald Weasley y pareja", a pesar de que era de conocimiento público que Ron era el padre de la hija de la castaña, y que se habían casado antes de que la castaña fuera a terminar sus estudios, ambos tenían invitaciones con el detalle "…y pareja …".

Eso se había repetido para cada fiesta, baile, cena o evento a beneficio al que el moreno había sido invitado, Draco se había mostrado indiferente, pero a Harry la culpa lo había embargado le había cumplido cada capricho hasta ese día, tratando de recompensar sin decirle cada una de las discriminaciones que sentía había tenido el mundo con su esposo, pero todo esto produjo horribles dudas en el moreno.

El ultimo capricho de su rubio había sido comprar una elfina, de nombre Dindi, que según dijo el hombre que se los vendió era experta en cocina, su castaña amiga había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse que los Potter tenían un nuevo elfo.

Ese capricho había empezado un poco antes de navidad, cuando había llegado una invitación para una fiesta de navidad, que se realizaría en los terrenos del antiguo colegio, pero nuevamente esta llego solo a nombre de Harry, aún hoy sentía nuevamente la sensación que tuvo el día que Draco le entrego la invitación.

_Flash back _

_Era 22 de diciembre y no había muchos problemas, así que a las 7 ya se encontraba en su casa listo para pasar un fin de semana sin turnos, junto a su esposo, quien le había prometido que ese fin de semana no habría ningún negocio, solo serían los dos._

_Entro a la casa por la chimenea, habían puesto protecciones muy poderosas a las chimeneas de la casa y un nucleó especial para el control de las apariciones en el interior del ahora hogar de los Potter._

_El primer piso estaba en silencio, un poco inusual, generalmente los viernes Draco era ruidoso, ni siquiera los elfos en la cocina se escuchaban._

_Fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, notando que la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche se encontraba encendida, entro al cuarto notando el cuerpo de su esposo metido entre las frazadas, encogido sobre sí mismo como un ovillo, noto la respiración acompasada que tenía el rubio, parecía dormido, se giró alrededor de la cama para ver su rostro, notando que su rubio aun llevaba la camisa que se había puesto en la mañana, ni los zapatos se había quitado, eso no podía ser, su esposo era demasiado cuidado con su aspecto incluso cuando hacían el amor, se arrodillo frente al rostro de su esposo quitando con cuidado los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente, estaba tibio, con un poco de fiebre, eso no era bueno, probablemente había agarrado una gripe, pero repentinamente noto las ojeras y los surcos que su blanca piel tenía muy marcadas, había llorado._

_-Dragón, Dragón, despierta…- el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, con mucha pesadez, quería seguir durmiendo._

_-Harry…. – hizo un puchero y las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas del ojiplata, quien velozmente de apretó contra el pecho del moreno en un abrazo desesperado._

_-Dragón que paso? Te hicieron algo Draco? Responde por favor- el moreno se soltó del abrazo del rubio, mirándolo a los ojos._

_- Harry.. per…perdóname, yo se que no deb…debo meterme en tus cosas, per.. pero me gano la curiosidad…- le alargo un sobre que tenía oculto bajo su almohada, era otra invitación, está con el logo del ministerio, Harry lo tomo con cuidado, la leyó y nuevamente notó la falta del tacto para no decir que no querían al rubio entre ellos, la verdad es que no vio ninguna diferencia con las que habían llegado anteriormente, como para que su rubio se encontrara tan destruido, hasta cierta frase que anunciaba la fiesta de forma cariñosa "… aquellos que llevan la luz consigo siempre serán bien recibidos…", Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía, su esposo se había martirizado a si mismo todos esos años, al llevar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo y cuando el por fin sintió un avance con el rubio quien poco tiempo atrás le había permitido tocar el antebrazo que albergaba dicha marca y ahora nuevamente esta situación, de golpe uno de los floreros del cuarto exploto, la magia de Harry se descontrolo en cosa de segundos._

_Draco se sentía fatal, su esposo se había enojado más al saber que había leído la carta, pero no lo había podido evitar, por protocolo las cenas de navidad y año nuevo debían ser con pareja, por fin podría ir con él, presentarse del brazo de quien amaba y a quien meses atrás, no años ya que incluso antes de ser su esposo Draco le guardaba una fidelidad absoluta había jurado amaría para siempre , pero la verdad es que nuevamente no fue incluido, suspiro pesadamente y termino de leer su contenido, sentía que su corazón se quebraba se acurruco en su cama y se durmió probablemente uno de sus elfos lo había tapado con las cobijas._

_Miro a su esposo quien tenía un obvio descontrol de magia._

_-Harry! …- grito el rubio desde la cama, afirmando su antebrazo, cubriendo la vergüenza que cargaría para siempre con él, provocando que él moreno sintiera un furia absoluta, tomo el brazo del rubio y lo aventó en la cama, posicionándose sobre las caderas del rubio, Draco nunca había sentido tanto miedo, creyó que el moreno estaba molesto y lo haría pagar por haber leído su carta y haberse metido en donde no lo llamaba, apretó los ojos, se lo merecía._

_Harry le quito la camisa, tomo su antebrazo y beso la marca muchas veces, ambos lloraron por la acción._

_Fin Flash back._

Pero desde ese día Draco se había alejado de él de una forma extrema, incluso había días que llegaba después que él, su matrimonio no había logrado tener un año de vida, antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, había quienes le decían que era su culpa que lo había consentido demasiado, que el rubio solo se quería aprovechar de su fama para limpiar su nombre, que por eso había engatusado a Harry, ni pensar que el moreno se hubiera enamorado por si solo de semejante escoria.

Lo peor es que Harry lo estaba creyendo, al comprarle el bendito elfo había pasado por encima de la única amiga a la cual no había pisoteado, Hermione, en alguna parte de su corazón sentía que Draco había logrado alejarlo de todos aquellos que lo amaban, no podía evitar sentir que si se hubiera casado con Ginny nada de esto estaría pasando, se levantó de su escritorio haciendo caer la foto en su escritorio, la cual se quebró, la miro a la distancia, eran él y su dragón, mirándose, noto algo que había olvidado, los ojos del rubio estaban enrojecidos en la fotografía, su dragón lloraba por él, la foto se movía hasta que ellos se besaban y Draco se pasaba el puño de su túnica de gala blanca por el rostro, jamás había notado que su Dragón lloro en la boda, su Draco lloraba, se levantó y salió hacia la empresa en la que se supone que su rubio esposo estaría ese día.

La sorpresa de Harry al enterarse que Draco no se había presentado a ninguna de las empresas desde antes de navidad, con exactitud desde el 22 de diciembre, más de nueve días, Harry se sintió nuevamente engañado, se supone que cada mañana se levantaba y se iba más que rápido ya que tenía una reunión o tomar un traslador.- Maldición Dragón… - Salió rumbo a su casa, ahora sí o si Draco le daría la explicación que necesitaba, Harry no perdería a todos sin que el rubio le explicara qué demonios le estaba escondiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gente linda muchas gracias y disculpen, me costo mucho inspirarme para poder continuar el fic, me dedique a mis otras historias buscando tener lista esta.**_

**_Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron rw, si no les respondí lo lamento no fue mi intención_**

**_Y sin más que lo disfruten!_**

Se sentía traicionado, como podía ser, que su Dragón lo estuviera engañando, le estaba mintiendo en sus narices, Harry se sentía mareado, de verdad esto le estaba pasando, todos se lo advirtieron, la serpiente sería siempre una serpiente hasta el fin de sus días, regreso al cuartel de aurores un poco molesto, pero lo más importante con el corazón herido.

Cuantos años lo había amado en secreto, cuanto dolor sintió al saber que el rubio había tomado la marca, paseo por su oficina recordando, buscando el momento exacto en que ese rubio se había convertido en su todo, en que se convirtió en su mundo, en su cielo y en su tierra, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de cierta peliroja en su oficina.

-Harry ocurre algo?-el moreno se giró viendo como la jugadora más reconocida del momento estaba frente a él, llevaba un abrigo color verde, casi como el que solía llevar su esposo, Harry noto todas las curvas de la peliroja, pero no sentía su cuerpo como cuando era él cuerpo de su rubio el que tenía frente a él, con ese abrigo negro, elegante, digno de alguien como él, digno de Draco Malfoy, no, Draco Potter.

-Harry… vamos dijiste que almorzaríamos juntos hoy…- la peliroja se acercó al moreno, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, "_las de Draco son más suaves", _no pudo evitar pensar en las manos de su esposo, lo amaba a tal punto de que el engaño no lograba evitar que lo deseara en cuerpo y alma, que cualquier contacto, le hiciera pensar que su rubio era mejor, era más.

-mmm…. Si vamos Ginny, yo necesito conversar…-

La peliroja lo escucho atentamente todo lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, mientras tomaban una copa de vino, rápidamente el vino se le subió a la cabeza al pelinegro, no había nada peor que Harry con una copa demás en el cuerpo.

-Sabes que es lo peor Ginny… que estas aquí….hermosa…. toda una belleza, tu pelo, tu figura, toda tú y yo pude casarme contigo y tener lindo hijitos, pero no, me enveneno, me envolvió con todo su ser… esa serpiente de ojos grises, sabes me enamore de sus ojos grises, de cómo me observaban, me enamore de ese cabello rubio que cuando volábamos en los partido era llevado de un lado para otro, me enamore de ese carácter, del que siempre quisiera empezar una pelea y llamar mi atención….- miro a los ojos s Ginny.- él me está engañando…. No está en ninguna de las empresas y no ha ido desde antes de navidad…- lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Harry, bajo su rostro rápidamente –… pero se acabó ahora...- grito mientras salía del pequeño local en donde se suponía almorzaría con la peliroja.

-Maldicion Harry!- grito desesperada pagando la cuenta y saliendo, tratando se seguirle el paso a su estúpido y borracho amigo-… Ron va a matarme…- se riño a sí misma la muchacha antes de empezar a correr para encontrarlo, pero el pelinegro ya se había desaparecido.

**Mansión Potter.**

Harry entro raudo y presuroso esperando que el rubio estuviera en la mansión, un olor suave y agradable llego hasta él, era hora del almuerzo su marido quizá supervisaba a los elfos.

-DRACO!...- grito cuando llego a la cocina de la mansión, notando a un rubio desalineado, con rostro cansado y que lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado.

- Harry… amor llegaste temprano…qué pasa? – el rubio se acercó notado como el moreno daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Amor?... acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra Malfoy…-hablo irónico y frio el de ojos verdes, mientras el rubio sintió su corazón romperse, su Harry no lo había llamado por su apellido hace mucho tiempo .

-Harry… que pasa contigo?

-BASTA DE FARSAS MALDITASEA… DIME TE CASASTE CONMIGO PARA LIMPIAR TU NOMBRE? O PARA QUEDARTE CON MI DINERO?... O MEJOR DIME… QUIEN ES TÚ MALDITO AMANTE..

Se empezó a sentir mareado, le faltaba el aire, su Harry decía cosas que el mismo no logro entender.

-Harry… amor

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR MI NOMBRE… ME ESCUCHASTE …QUIERO QUE TE LARGES… NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTA FARSA…

Draco se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina, un fuerte mareo lo había desorientado, se sentía realmente mal, las palabras de Harry le dolían más que las torturas que el mismo señor tenebroso le había infringido y su condición se agravaba entre el cansancio y el embarazo.

Se acomodó la ropa, buscando disimular su malestar, estoico y con la mirada fría se acercó a la salida de la cocina, susurrando al pasar junto a su esposo.

-Potter nunca vuelvas a gritarme… -dijo alejándose.

Harry sintió las protecciones de la casa perturbándose, probablemente había usado la aparición para irse, el moreno solo pudo apoyarse en el marco de la puerta hasta caer sentado al suelo, su esposo se había ido y no le había negado ni una de sus acusaciones, pero La verdad no podía esperar una súplica por parte de la serpiente, finalmente seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Miro su anillo justo cuando sus ojos se nublaron, lloraba, lo amaba y perderlo era peor que la muerte, en ese minuto algo en el corazón de Harry se preguntó qué tan malo sería soportar una infidelidad, con tal de tener a su dragón, podría soportar con las migajas de amor que le entregaría el rubio.

Un olor a quemado llego hasta su nariz, fue en ese minuto que recién se percató en las condiciones que se encontraba su cocina, había un sinfín de platos, ensaladas, carnes, pescados, repartidos por los distintos mesones de la cocina, solo en ese minuto puso reparo en algo anormal la apariencia de Draco, desalineado, con un rostro de agotamiento, recordando que llevaba un delantal, se encontraba cocinando.

-Amo Harry…- la pequeña Dindi le hablo.- …Amo el pastel del amo Draco se está quemando debe sacarlo ahora.-

-El pastel del amo?

-El amo Draco nos prohibió tocar los platos que él prepararía, pero si se quema otra vez se molestara…

Harry apago el horno mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor.- Dindi que es todo esto?

-Amo Dindi no puede decir nada.- contesto otro elfo.- el amo Draco le dijo a Dindi que si lo desobedecía le haría darse topes y Dindi es pequeña.

-Amo Harry, Dindi no le importa darse topes, usted le grito a mi amo Draco y el solo quería darle una sorpresa… Dindi ha visto al amo Draco esforzarse mucho y usted solo le grito… usted no quiere al amo Draco… - la pequeña elfina bajo la vista, pero se notaba furiosa, los elfos eran sumamente fieles y al parecer la pequeña elfina quería al rubio.

Repentinamente las protecciones de la casa vibraron permitiendo la entrada de alguien por la chimenea, al percatarse el moreno se giró varita en mano, como buen auror no permitiría que nadie irrumpiera en su casa, él había hecho de todo para dejar esa mansión lo más segura para Draco y no por una pelea arriesga la seguridad de su morada, pero el que la conexión de la chimenea estuviera liberada lo molesto, Draco jamás fue descuidado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado notando a varios pelirojos conocidos por él y su castaña amiga dejando cosas en el gran salón.

-Draco…que bueno que viniste Ginny dijo que perdió a Harry…- su amiga guardo silencio al ver al de ojos verde en la puerta.

-Tío haddy, tio haddy…- la pequeña Rose corrió a los brazos de su tío, llevando un lindo vestido de color verde de seda y zapatitos de charol a juego.- Mida, mi tio daco galo… dice que mi veo mocha de vede… tio haddy non eta tio daco?

Tomó a la niña en sus brazos, mirando a sus amigos hablo.- alguno me puede explicar que está pasando?

-Harry cariño donde está tú esposo?- la señora Weasley se acercó

-él se fue… nosotros discutimos…

-Harry! – la castaña grito.- dime que no lo echaste?- el de ojos verde asintió, sintiendo una extraña culpa en su pecho.

-él me estaba engañando… yo no lo soporte y le grite Hermi…

-MALDICIÓN HARRY!

-Hermano has sido San Potter con todo el mundo y no le podías dar una segunda oportunidad al hurón.- si hasta Ron lo regañaba era más que obvio que sabían algo que él desconocía.

-Mami tio daco se jue?- la pequeña Rose tenía los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.- ya no conocede a mi pimito.- corrió de vuelta a los brazos de su madre.

-Rose amor…- el de lentes confundido pregunto.- a que primito te refieres?- pero antes que cualquiera respondiera las miradas de todos cayeron sobre él, igual que dagas recién afiladas.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER… DIME QUE NO LO TRATASTE MAL…- el moreno trago grueso.- DIME QUE NO USO LA APARICIÓN…

-Si la uso…

-AHORA MISMO VAS A IR A BUSCARLO… LO TRAERAS AQUÍ Y TE DISCULPARAS CON ESE HOMBRE ME ESCUCHASTE… Y MÁS TE VALE QUE NOS LES HAYA PASADO NADA MALO, SI NO YO MISMA TE TORTURARÉ, ME ESCUCHASTÉ!

Harry sintió su cuerpo temblar, encajando las palabras de su amiga y de la pequeña.

-voy a ser padre?

-o por Merlín… de verdad tu salvaste al mundo mágico…- George hablo en un tonó que mesclaba la burla y la molestia.- si, vas a ser padre y por si no lo has notado el rubio no te engañaba, solo preparaba algo especial para ti… el hurón fue a hablar con cada uno de nosotros, nos pidió perdón Harry… se disculpó, incluso… suplico… él quería una oportunidad para poder darte algo especial… para poder comenzar de mejor forma el año nuevo… y tú te portas como un idiota.

-Chicos… yo…

-VE A BUSCARLO HARRY!- ordeno nuevamente cierta castaña, inmediatamente se desapareció el de anteojos, su amiga estaba muy molesta, todos sabían que los hombres embarazados no debían aparecerse, ni mucho menos usar magia, pero él había provocado que su esposo se arriesgara.

Se paró en seco, donde podría estar su rubio, llevaba más de una hora buscando y aún no era capaz de dar con su paradero, como demonios podía ser tan idiota, confiar en todo el mundo y no ser capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad al ahora madre de su hijo, ni siquiera le pidió una explicación, no simplemente lo atacó, era un estúpido, miro su mano, volviendo a sentirse estúpido, recordando que él anillo era un traslado, lo había hecho por seguridad, por si alguien atacaba a su esposo, jamás pensó que lo tendría que usar por una estupidez propia, beso el anillo sintiendo el tirón de ser llevado donde su pareja.

Nevaba, la nieve mojaba su capa, agradecía haberla tomado antes de salir, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, estaba en un cementerio, pero no en cualquiera, Harry reconoció las tumbas frente a sus ojos, y la figura sentada frente a ellas como el hombre que le había quitado el sueño desde que estaban en el colegio.

-Dragón…

-A que viniste Potter? para que me buscas? Para gritarme, para tacharme de infiel… déjame decirte que no aguantare ninguna de tus estupideces…- se puso de pie, sintiendo un suave tirón en su bajo vientre, obligándolo a inclinarse sobre sí mismo, presionando el lugar donde tenía la molestia.

-Dragón… amor… te sientes mal?... es él bebe?- el moreno lo rodeo con sus brazos, notando que el rubio temblaba, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, pero las nubes habían oscurecido él cielo y la nieve caída fuertemente, la ropa del rubio no era apta para el clima y con lo él bebe en su vientre, no era buena idea que estuviera afuera.- ven… estas frío… ven con este ciego auror, que es un idiota todos los días de la semana.-

-Potter… yo…te…detesto…- el rubio comenzó a llorar apoyando sus frente en el pecho amplio del auror- yo y… y mi… bebe… no te queremos… y no nece…necesitamos nada tuyo…- agregó apretando la suave tela de la capa del de ojos verdes.

-Y si me odias tanto dime… que razón tenías para venir a la tumba de mis padres?

- ellos… yo quería… querían que ellos supieran que … que llevo a su nieto… aquí en mi vientre…- el moreno sonrío besando la frente de su esposo.- No te engañe… no pod.. no podría… - trató de decir algo más, pero sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, el mareo empezó a aumentar y el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos..- Har…ry … no me …me siento bien… llévame…llévame a casa… por fa…favor amor.- agrego cayendo desmayado, éntrelos brazos de su esposo.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry no podía creer como se había convertido en un idiota en tan poco tiempo, como estuvo tan cerca de perder lo que más amaba sin enterarse que lo tenía tan cerca.

Miro la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, había llegado con Draco desmayado hace media hora y desde ese minuto su querida amiga se había encerrado en el cuarto para revisarlo, Molly y Percy habían entrado con ella para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

-ufff….- suspiro, estaba nervioso, si a su hijo o a su esposo les pasaba algo era su culpa, era solamente su culpa y jamás se lo podría perdonar.

-Tranquilo…Harry el Huron es fuerte…- Ron puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrío mientras cargaba a una pequeña Rose dormida sobre los brazos de su padre.

No podía estar tranquilo, Draco no reaccionaba, su amiga no le decía nada, podía perder al niño, podía perder su vida, su Dragón jamás lo perdonaría.

La puerta sonó rechinando suavemente, un silencio se extendió por todo el lugar, el nervio se sentía en el aire, la verdad es que de alguna forma todos los presentes tenían cierto cariño por el rubio.

-Hermy, ¿Qué paso?...dime…- la mirada de la castaña lo hizo guardar silencio.

-Le dimos una poción revitalizadora, pero no está bien Harry… el núcleo mágico del bebé está en desarrollo y el esfuerzo sobre la magia que tuvieron que hacer al desaparecerse no fue menor…

-Harry querido…- la madre de sus amigos, aquella que llevaba una vida cuidándolo y queriéndolo le hablo tratando de consolarlo.-… Draco empezó a convulsionar… su magia esta inestable…su cuerpo no soportará al bebe…si no hacemos algo Draco podría…

El cuerpo de Harry se congelo, un extraño frio recorrió su columna, no lograba procesar lo que las mujeres delante de sus ojos querían decirle, su Draco podría que… morir… no eso no, su Dragón no, él era valeroso, él era orgulloso no podía rendirse fácilmente.

-Harry… - la castaña hablo llamado su atención.- es necesario realizar… sacar él bebe…

-sacar…pero…-no podía decirlo, no podía siquiera imaginar la palabra saliendo de sus labios, tendrían que matar a su hijo, él era el único culpable, por su estupidez perderían a su primer hijo antes de tenerlo.

-yo….yo necesito….necesito ver a Draco...- seguramente su rubio lo odiaría, él había provocado tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo.

La castaña se hizo a un lado dándole el paso al moreno, al entrar noto el calor de la habitación y la tenue luz que tenía, miro la cama, su amado, su dragón estaba recostado en ella con los ojos apretados y afirmando su vientre, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, Draco estaba muy pálido, sudaba de forma abundante, miro su pecho, subía y bajaba rápidamente, jadeaba por la dificultad para respirar, probablemente tendría fiebre.

-Dragón…

-Hola Harry… parece… parece que tú hijo…no quiere que me sienta bien hoy…- el rubio trato de sonreír, pero un fuerte tirón en la parte baja de su vientre se lo impidió.

-oh mi Dragón… que te hice… que les hice…

-Estamos mal… ¿Qué tan mal Harry?- el rubio lo miro expectante.

-Lo…siento…- los ojos del peliverde se cristalizaron, como decirle que deberían perder a ese bebe antes de si quiera haberlo tenido cerca.

-tan…mal estoy…- levanto la mano buscando tocar el rostro de su esposo.- no…te…culpes…- agrego jadeante.- no morirá Harry…no lo permitiré… - limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del moreno, sus manos temblaban, estaban sin fuerza y muy frías.

-Draco… tu cuerpo no resiste al bebe…- lo miro asustado y si su Dragón se oponía al aborto, los perdería a ambos.-… no puedo perderte Draco… si no sacamos al bebe… tú… tú también morirías…- una bella sonrisa se formó en los labios del príncipe de las serpientes.

-Por mi Harry está bien… - agrego tomando la mano del de ojos verde, apretándola.- si debo morir por él… yo moriré …- Harry sintió la magia del rubio vibrar, su rostro reflejaba mucho esfuerzo, la mano derecha del rubio sujetaba su pequeño vientre, una pequeña curva se veía claramente, para otros hombres esa curva podía no ser nada, pero él conocía el cuerpo de su Dragón, se preguntó cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta, como no había notado ese cambio, como pudo ser tan ciego.

Cerca de una hora más tarde Harry noto como su Dragón se había dormido, respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeante ante el esfuerzo que realizaba, Harry se percató que cada cierto tiempo el rubio estaba liberando magia, quizá para poder calmar el núcleo del bebe .

Se alejó de la cama donde se había mantenido estoico, pero impotente de no poder hacer nada por el niño, ni por su amado.

Al salir del cuarto todos estaban reunidos esperando, solo faltaba Molly.

-Mamá está alimentando a Rose… ¿pudiste hablar con él?

-…- asintió acercándose a la ventana, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, ya no nevaba, pero el frio se podía sentir por el cristal.- Draco adora las ventanas, le gusta poder mirar a los jardines…. Dice que las flores y los jardines bellos le dan alegría… una vez me dijo que podría regalarle flores a la señora Weasley, me dijo que si a Rose le habían gustado tanto las nuestras que debía llevarle una a la madriguera… siempre pensé que lo había dicho para burlarse… pero quizás él quería otra cosa…si yo me hubiera llevado las flores, él iría a cuidarlas… él quería acercarse a ustedes…- una risita sin vida salió de entre los labios del moreno.

-Harry …

-No matará al bebe… si tiene que gastar toda su magia y fuerzas lo hará… pero no abortara…

-Harry…-la castaña se acercó, todos tenían cara de horror.- no puedes permitir que él muera… tendrán la oportunidad de ser padres nuevamente…

-No quiere Hermy… no lo hará…- se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda en uno de los grandes pilares.- los perderé…los perderé a ambos por estúpido…- lloró el moreno.

Todos miraron tristes, si algo tenía Draco era su obstinación, si él quería tener a ese bebe, lo tendría.

-Harry…- la voz de su amiga le hizo mostrar una sonrisa nostálgica.

-la magia de Draco se siente tan cálida… la libera y eso calma al pequeño… quizá es tan inquieto como yo…me gustaría que tuviera los ojos grises como mi Dragón…

-HARRY… REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE…

-Que me gustarían que sus ojos fueran grises…

-No eso tonto…lo de la magia… ¿Draco libera magia para estabilizar al niño?

-Cuando le duele… libera un poco de magia y calma al bebe… pero Hermy que tiene eso…

-Quizá hay una forma de salvarlos a ambos…

La castaña no espero preguntas si no que rápidamente entro a la habitación del rubio, Draco dormía profundamente, se veía agotado.

La castaña saco su varita y empezó a aplicar hechizos, los Weasley miraban atónitos la cantidad de cosas que hacía la castaña en minutos, Ron se mantuvo alejado ya que llevaba a la pequeña Rose en los brazos ya dormida, el pelirojo miro a la madre de su hijo, ella de verdad era la mejor hechicera que pudo conocer, por la sonrisa que se veía en los labios de esta mujer supo que había encontrado la respuesta.

-Harry hay una forma… - lo miro sonriendo.-… no lo note ya que Draco canalizo mi magia, la de la señora Weasley y la de Percy cuando lo atendimos…- se acercó al grupo.-…con nuestra magia estabiliza el núcleo del bebe… es como una transfusión de sangre… pero al no ser nosotros familiares el núcleo del bebe lo consume más rápido… por eso el dolor se le calma al liberar magia, él bebe la toma y se estabiliza.

-Eso quiere decir que Draco podrá salvarlo… su magia es poderosa.- Harry sintió la esperanza entrar en su corazón.

- Pero Harry …Draco no puede hacer uso de su magia de forma completa…cuando un mago queda embarazado, su núcleo redirige el poder de la magia de este a distintas partes de su cuerpo, gran parte se redirige al úter creación del canal de parto, a pesar de que Draco no tiene más de dos meses, su magia no es potente o no tan fuerte como la de un mago normal, la conservación del útero y todo lo que originalmente los hombres no tienen se generan por magia…

-Her… no entiendo…

-Si el sigue liberando magia para calmar el núcleo del bebe, es probable que el ya nunca más pueda hacer magia, sería un squib… y quizá no logre llevar el embarazo a término, si su magia se agota la fuente se romperá y entrará en labor de parto, aunque el desarrollo del feto no sea completo… Draco podría morir en el parto…o él bebe ser demasiado inmaduro para sobrevivir fuera del vientre

El mundo de Harry se volvió a paralizar, él había sentido un poco de esperanza, pero la perdió segundo a segundo, el riesgo de perderlos aún existía.

-Harry… pero en base a esto se me ocurrió una solución, tu magia, si tú le transfieres magia al núcleo del bebe podrás estabilizarlo y Draco podrá recuperar su magia, ya que no tendría que estar liberando tantas veces, los escasos cúmulos de magia que le quedan.

-Aunque…- hablo cauteloso Percy.- Harry si ese hijo no es tuyo ambos morirán inmediatamente, rechazaran tu magia y dada la debilidad de sus núcleos… ambos morirían, él bebe y Draco…y tú también podrías verte afectado.

El silencio invadió el cuarto, todos miraron los puños del pelinegro, que se apretaron fuertemente, él lo tarjo de infiel y este sería el minuto para saber toda la verdad, la vida del rubio dependía que les dijera la verdad, si no morirían.

-Harry…cariño…habla con él si aún tienes dudas…- la señora Weasley lo saco de sus pensamientos.-… es la única opción que tienes…

Levanto la vista, el rubio se removía incomodo tocándose el vientre, apretando sus ojos, Harry se acercó cauteloso, tomo una de las manos del Dragón y hablo suavemente.-…Dragón…vamos Dragón abre los ojos…

-mmmm Harry… est…estoy cansado…déjame…déjame dormir un poco más…

-Lo siento Dragón… necesitamos hablar ahora…- el rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero asintió, indicándole a Harry que continuara.- Hermy encontró una forma de salvarlos…

-No esperaba menos de la sabelotodo…- sonrió, manteniendo el gesto de dolor reflejado en su rostro.-… que debemos hacer…

Draco acariciaba su vientre, con parsimonia, se notaba el dolor en su rostro, pero amaba ese bebe, Harry se sentía como un maldito hace menos de 12 horas le estaba gritando a Draco que era un infiel y ahora dudaría de la paternidad de ese niño, miro a su esposo, el dulce gesto, el amor en sus ojos, Draco amaba a ese bebe y lo amaba a él, a ambos los miraba de igual forma, era imposible que ese hijo no fuera suyo

-Harry dime que pasa…

-les daré mi magia…- agregó sin importarle la presencia de los Weasley, no necesita preguntar nada, él era el padre de esa creatura, era su hijo y de Draco, debía salvarlos a toda costa.

-Harry… pero tú núcleo mágico…podrías perder tú magia por nuestra culpa…. No puedo permitir eso - levanto la mano tocando la mejilla de su esposo, Harry se sentía cada vez más desgraciado, su rubio incluso de preocupaba de lo que iba a hacer, podían perder la vida y el rubio se preocupaba antes por él.

-Tranquilo Dragón Hermy estará con nosotros y controlara todo… además todos los Weasley están esperando que mejores…

-Debo disculparme…con ellos Harry… arruine la cena de año nuevo…- bajo el rostros mientras lagrimas bajaban caudalosas por sus mejillas.

-EEHH Dragón… no llores, ellos están preocupados, solo quieren que mejores pronto…

Se tomaron las manos y se observaron, cada detalle de su pareja les parecía perfecto, Draco apretó la mano de Harry, el dolor se había presentado de golpe.

-Harry… me duele…-agrego poniendo su mano en la parte baja de su vientre, la castaña se acercó junto con Percy, los demás salieron para poder dejarlos trabajar tranquilo.

-Harry, escúchame… pon tu mano en el vientre de Draco y libera tú magia, pero debes pensar en él bebe, siente el núcleo del bebe… sentirás una magia parecida a la tuya…

Las instrucciones de la castaña eran claras, Draco empezó a sudar frío, empezó a moverse inquieto, el dolor estaba siendo demasiado.

-AHHHH! ….. MMMM….DUELE!... – Draco estaba agitado, sentía que algo se partía dentro de él, sentía como la magia del bebe se desvanecía en su interior.

-Tranquilo amor…- le destapo el vientre a su esposo y puso su mano extendida sobre la pequeña curva que se lograba divisar desde el ombligo.

Una extraña calidez en la mano de Harry le hizo sobresaltar, unas suaves cosquillas recorrieron su palma.

-Herm… lo siento…siento su magia…

-Bien ahora libera la tuya…

-Debe ser poco a poco Harry, para que el cuerpo de Draco no la rechace…- agregó el pelirojo, la verdad es que Percy era muy inteligente también.- cierra los ojos y deja que ese calor fluya entre tú y el feto…-Harry obedeció, sintiendo como la magia bajaba por su mano, podía sentir ese calor, esas cosquillas.

Draco empezó a sentir el calor de la mano de Harry rodeando su vientre, el dolor bajaba de intensidad poco a poco, el sueño y el cansancio empezaron a mermar en el rubio, se dejó llevar por la presencia de Harry, lo sabía a su lado, cuidando a su hijo, cuidándolo a él como prometió en el altar.

Harry empezó a sentirse débil y con sueño, pero el ver dormir a Draco sin gesto de dolor lo tranquilizaba.

-Harry detente…

-Pero… y si no es suficiente…

-Déjanos revisarlo… - Harry quito su mano y sintió las piernas flaquearle, Percy fue más rápido y lo sostuvo ayudándole a sentarse, mientras la castaña aplicaba distintos hechizos.

-Lo lograste Harry… el núcleo se estabilizó… el de Draco aún está un poco débil y su cuerpo de igual forma, necesita reposo… pero vivirán… ambos…- la castaña lloraba.- pero te arriesgaste mucho… no sabías si era tú hijo…

-Lo es Hermy…- se notaba cansado.- es mi hijo yo lo supe… solo lo supe….- se puso de pie con ayuda del pelirojo mayor y se fue junto a la castaña a dar las buenas noticias, nadie noto las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del rubio y de la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

El cuerpo le pesaba, se sentía cansado, pero ya no tenía dolor, podía sentir la magia del bebe y el calor que recorría su vientre, quería girarse, pero al moverse sintió una mano que sujetaba su cadera, se enderezo con cuidado, la habitación era iluminada por una tenue luz mágica, probablemente puesta por su esposo, quien dormía profundamente a su lado.

Draco miro a Harry por varios minutos, se veía cansado, su semblante no era de paz como otras veces, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez, logrando que el de ojos verdes lo notara, removiéndose y levantándose de golpe.

-Draco… amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?...-guardo silencio al mirar a su esposo, se veía un poco triste.

-Debiste preguntar Harry, tu vida también estaba en riesgo al traspasar magia…

-pregun…¿Nos escuchaste?.- el rubio asintió con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, el moreno de acomodo mirando a su esposo y agregó.- no había necesidad, después de todo es mi hijo…- puso la mano en el vientre del rubio.

-pero…

-Cuando te vi lo supe… lo supe igual que esa vez en el altar cuando dijiste que me aceptabas… solo supe que era mío… que era fruto de nuestro amor… de tú amor por este idiota.

- Eres muy idiota…- agregó el platino, antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de su esposo.-…lamento haber arruinado la fiesta.

-Los Weasley dijeron que cuando estés mejor podemos tener una bella cena…-recorrió el cuerpo de su esposo, centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando la sensación.

-Arruine la sorpresa…

-Nada de eso Dragón… gracias por tu esfuerzo… gracias por la sorpresa Dragón…

Cerraron esa noche con un beso cálido, sería un gran año y sería una gran vida, al menos para Harry ya no había duda, su esposo lo amaba solo a él.


End file.
